


Red Pants Edition

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, Red Pants Monday, arse grabbing, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock and John get up to a bit of “naughty” business in 221B Baker Street.





	Red Pants Edition

Sherlock rolled his eyes. The excuses for acceptable cases on his website were all too boring and dull. He handed the laptop back to John and collapsed onto the sofa. “Bored,” He complained. 

John rolled his eyes and set the computer on the table next to him. “Sherlock, if you have nothing to do, then why don’t you try and clean up this flat?” He suggested. “Here, I’ll help you.” John picked up one of Sherlock’s notebooks and laid it next to his microscope.

Sherlock eventually joined John- after he threw a sock at him. He opened the trash bins and threw the frog legs he’d bought into them. “Won’t be needing those,” He muttered. He grabbed a torn piece of paper and turned. Unfortunately, he crashed into John and they fell into the wall. 

Sherlock examined the sides of John’s head. He’d crashed into the wall and Sherlo k had landed on top of him. “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

“Sherlock, Sherlock, I’m fine-“ John was interrupted when Sherlock’s lips met his. Sherlock kissed him passionately and pulled away. He was breathless and it appeared as if John was too.

John pulled Sherlock back in and kissed him again. Sherlock wrapped his lanky arms around the other man and pulled him in close. John’s hips jostled against Sherlock’s and Sherlock groaned. “I thought- Shut up,” John interrupted, kissing him again. 

Sherlock unzipped John’s trousers and pulled them down to his knees. John kicked them off and tugged Sherlock’s own trousers down.

The battle to undress each other continued as Sherlock unbuttoned John’s shirt and tossed it away and as John pulled Sherlock’s shirt over his head, buttons bursting. 

Sherlock let his tongue roam around John’s mouth as John pulled on Sherlock’s curls. John’s back was up against the wall and Sherlock took the perfect opportunity to pin him to the wall. He grabbed John’s wrist and pinned him to the wall. John was unable to move under Sherlock’s tough grip but he didn’t try to wriggle away. He loved Sherlock being in control. 

Sherlock ground against John and John moaned when Sherlock thrust into him. He bit his lip and looked down Sherlock’s body. His nipples were hard and his erection was pushing in his pants. He moaned again as Sherlock thrusted and he looked up at his lover’s slim face.

Sherlock was biting his lip and he thrusted into John. John loved the way Sherlock looked at him. He looked at John like he was a god. He thought Sherlock looked just like a Greek God with his slender frame and dark hair. Sherlock thrusted again and John moaned. He rested his head on the wall and let Sherlock do his work.

Sherlock rolled his hips into John’s and listened to his soft moans. The red fabric of his pants was enticing yet humorous. Sherlock thrusted again and felt John’s erection bulging through his pants as he pounded into him. He loved listening to John’s moans. It meant he was doing everything right.

He thrusted again and felt John’s cock twitch underneath his restricting pants. Sherlock rolled into him again and John squirmed out of his grasp. Sherlock moaned as John squeezed his arse. John pulled him close and locked Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock felt a rush of arousal course through him as John snaked his hands underneath Sherlock’s pants. He squeezed Sherlock’s arse again and Sherlock moaned. He arched into John and bit his lower lip.

Sherlock knelt down and pulled at the elastic surrounding John’s bulge. John moaned as Sherlock fingered his erection through his pants. Sherlock stood and let John grasp onto him.

John yanked Sherlock’s pants off and bit his lip as he saw Sherlock’s abnormally large erection. It was slender and long, just like the rest of his body. Sherlock noticed John’s hungry eyes and thrusted. His cock smashed against John’s bulging pants and John moaned. Sherlock gently bit his ear and whispered. “Flip around.”

John obeyed and turned. Sherlock thrusted into him again and he bit his lip. His erection was bulging and nearly tearing through his red pants. Sherlock thrusted again and he moaned loudly.

Sherlock’s hands trailed down his back and he bent down. Sherlock pulled John’s pants down and took his skin between his teeth. John yelped and then groaned as Sherlock stood back up and pushed his erection onto John’s arse. He went to turn but his leg tangled around Sherlock’s and they both plummeted to the ground. 

Sherlock landed and he grunted as John collapsed on him. His erection twitched as John shifted and Sherlock cooed when John rotated his hips. 

John smiled, finally taking dominance, when Sherlock grabbed his shoulders and flipped them around. His hands pinned John’s shoulders to the ground and a quiet moan escaped his lips as Sherlock ground his hips. Sherlock grinned and kissed John’s cheek. He ground against John again until the man thrusted up.

Sherlock’s moan caught in his throat and he pinned John back onto the ground. He kissed him and entered him slowly. John’s eyes popped open and he gasped. “ _Jesus Christ, Sherlock_!” He cried. Sherlock quickly pulled out and John heaved. “Sherlock, yes,” He moaned. Sherlock entered him again, a bit farther this time, and smirked when John arched up and moaned. He exited but then, for the final time, entered John. 

John moaned as Sherlock shifted inside him. He thrusted once and John had to close his eyes in order to keep them bursting from their sockets in pleasure. Sherlock thrusted again and again, listening to John’s begs and moans. “ _Oh, Sherlock, please, please, YES, oh, yes, fucking Christ, Sherlock.”_

Sherlocktook his time with John. He shifted inside him and savored in John’s agony. Sure it was evil but he loved the idea of having John yearn for him.

John moaned when Sherlock slowly rose his hips up and dropped them down again. He tried to speed him up by thrusting but Sherlock’s hands kept him still. “Sherlock, please,” He begged. 

Sherlock decided to let the other man have his wish and thrusted. John moaned and clawed at Sherlock’s back when he thrusted again. John’s moans urged Sherlock on and he thrusted into John again. His cock pounded against John’s throbbing prostate and they each moaned as heat radiated of off their hot bodies. 

John’s orgasm filled his cock and he waited to release. When Sherlock pounded into him, he moaned and waited. When Sherlock pulled at his hair, he still waited. But, when Sherlock raked his hands down John’s thighs, he released, covering Sherlock’s stomach and legs. 

Feeling John come sent Sherlock over the edge he was already teetering on. He quickly pulled out and came. His orgasm covered the floor and John’s hips. Sherlock panted and collapsed onto the floor beside John. He looked over at the other man and smiled. “Carry me,” He ordered.

John scoffed and rolled his eyes but picked up the thin man anyways. He carried Sherlock to his bed and Sherlock curled up underneath the covers. John left briefly to clean up their mess but returned and hugged Sherlock.

“I love you,” Sherlock whispered. 

John kissed his neck. “I love you too. Now, hush and get some sleep,” He replied.

A moment later, they were each asleep, naked and both very satisfied.


End file.
